but she never did
by prongsgurl1210
Summary: he likes her... she hates him... how hard will he try to get her...? what will she do do to keep him away...? (lily james fic. please read and review)
1. the threat

**A/N-This is my first fanfic so... don't go too hard on my. Also, i will update even if i get only one reveiw saying they like it, (I'm really desperate, please review!). thank you and enjoy...**

**Chapter One: The Threat (actually this is more like a prologue but how cares?)**

_Keep your eyes on the target. Stay focused. And don't slip._

James Potter mentally ran through his mental list as he moved. He was so close, and he had a chance. Only a little further. 

_One more step..._

"Hey Evans." He said in his deeper, mature (fake) voice.

Lily Evans. The girl he had asked out only a million times before. The girl who had turned him down a million and one times before. (Don't ask how that happened, it's just how James had counted.) The girl of his dream.

She turned away from her conversation with her two best friends, Caity and Jackie, and looked coldly at James.

"What is it this time, Potter?" she asked, irritation was noticeable in her voice. James opened his moth to answer but she kept going. "Hogsmade this weekend? Or maybe a trip to the astronomy tower. And who could forget the offer for the _magical _journey through the Hogwarts grounds?" she added a fake smile to go with her sarcastic tone, then the smile turned sour as she was about to turn back to her friends.

James looked disappointed for a moment, but quickly snapped out of it. He had Lily's attention and he didn't want to loose it. "Hosmade," he said, smiling once again. "but not this week end." The smile turned to a scheming grin. Lily rolled her eyes, not wanting to know what he had planed, and turned back to her friends. "Awww. Come on, Evans. Just give me one chance. That's all I want! If you don't like me after that then, fine. Just one date!"

Lily turned back, now grinning herself. "I would, Potter. I really would. But there is one small little detail." she stated. James looked questioningly at her, waiting for the answer. "I don't _like_ you." This time she turned to her friends for good, leaving James to go back to his own friends, mouth open wide in shock.

* * *

Right on schedule, like every other week, Potter, walked over to Lily at breakfast in the Great Hall. 

"Potter, do me, and you and everyone who has to watch this a favor and give up." She spoke before he got a chance, then paused, mumbling to her self. "And if you don't, I can make you." She made sure only James could hear, and he did.

James must have sensed her truthfulness, because he left early, but not with out a proper good-bye. He leaned forward; his face was less that three inches from hers. If he came any closer, she was ready to back away and slap him, but she didn't get to. "I'd never give up on you, Lily."

She glared at him in the eye as he turned away. He smiled and winked as he turned to walk away.

Now, more than ever, she wished he had come closer, just so she could slap him. She was going to slap him for being stupid and not taking her threat seriously, for making her do something she didn't really want to do, and most of all for calling her 'Lily', like he never did before, just as a way to show his _affection._

She was going to slap him hard next time she got the chance.

..._But she never did._


	2. The Plot

**A/N- I am so so so sorry to those ppl that reviewed when I first posted this story. I wrote it when I was like half-asleep and I forgot about it and just recently I remembered and I like reposted it with more detail and I tried to make it longer (that was for u Lily Natalia Evans) so maybe read that again if u want. (hey if any one is ever bored on line and wants to chat, my AIM sn is shelly4m, im on alot.) Well here it goes again...**

**Disclaimed- ya know, the first time I read fan fiction, and I saw the disclaimer I thought it said 'disclamer'. U know, like the clam u eat. I didn't get it. But now I do. Which brings me to my next topic, why do we have them? OK I don't know JK, (as u can see I dream about Harry Potter a lot). But she would either tell every one she was her like I would if I was her (I wish that dreams came true, I would be rich) or she would make a disclamer, I mean disclaimer, like everyone else, so she doesn't get too much attention. I mean, does any one really think they r JK and own Harry Potter? DREAMS DON'T COUNT! OK to get my point out, I don't own Harry Potter out side of my dreams. (And in there pigs can fly so that's not saying much)**

**Chapter Two- the plot **

It was now Wednesday, and it had been a week since James had last talked to Lily.

He sat at his usual spot on the Gryffindor table. Right in between his friends, members of his ever-popular fan club, and the people that just adored him. This time he was talking to the Marauders and a boy one-year younger than him.

"I'm going to go talk to Lily," James said pushing himself up from the table. Sirius grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, mate."

"Why not?" James lowered himself back to the bench.

"Well..." This time Remus spoke. "Maybe you should listen to her, she sounded pretty confident when she said she could make you stop. I would listen to her."

"And I told her there is nothing that could stop me-"

"And she looked ready to slap you." Chris, the younger boy, cut in.

James looked surprised at the others. "Do you all really pay that much attention to these things?" They all nodded. James shrugged. "Fine. I won't ask if it makes you all happy."

* * *

Lily sat, like always, between Caity and Jackie. Jackie and Lily were in a very heated debate, which is harder, Quidditch or muggle football (soccer if you are American).

"There are so many more risks in Quidditch." Said Jackie, who was one the Gryffindor beaters. "You can fall off your broom, get hit with a bludger. In the muggle sport, some one can push you to the ground. So _what!_"

"There is more to it." Lily said pointedly. "Yes, you can get pushed to the ground. But you can also get stepped on, kicked, or hit with the ball. And if you are a goalkeeper, it can be much worse. Plus you need to be conditioned to run eighty-minute game."

"Yeah, but..." Jackie said, but Lily missed the rest of her rant. Something had caught her eye.

Nearby, James Potter was standing up and looked like he was about to do the unthinkable. It looked like he was going to ask her out again. What was she thinking, why did she even bother threatening him. He would never leave her alone.

Thankfully, Sirius stopped James before he made his move this time, but there was another Hogsmeade this weekend. She knew he was going to ask before or during the trip for a butter beer.

No, she decided. Not this time, now it was her turn. Her move. That night, in the common room, someone would become very happy, someone satisfied, and someone's feelings torn apart.

* * *

That night, the common room was quieter than usual, and everyone knew the reason for that. The 7th year boys were out. Lily didn't care. They didn't need to be there for this. Potter would see soon enough.

After sitting on her favorite chair by the fire for a few hours and there were only two people left in the common room, Lily stood up. She walked over to the remaining person. He watched her every move, and had been for quite a while. She sat down next to him and opened her mouth and said what the boy wanted to hear...

* * *

Saturday came quick, and when it did, half of Hogwarts was at the village of Hogsmeade. James and his friends left Zonko's carrying three full bags each. They had already finished their week's supply of Honeydukes sweets. They were now going to the Three BroomSticks for some butterbeers.

They boys walk through the doors to the restaurant, only to see it packed with Hogwarts students.

"We could have waited till this week to get a butterbeer," Peter complained. "There is never any where to sit on these weekends."

"Stop whining, Wormtail." Sirius said, leading the group through the crowd and to the counter. When he got there he pounded his fist on the counter. "Four beers, Rosy, baby"

Madam Rosmerta appeared in front of Sirius, with a cross between anger and amusement on her face. "How many times have I told you. My name is _not_ Rosy, I am not certainly mot your baby, and you are underage there fore you will not get a beer. Now stop acting immature and act your age, Sirius O'Ryan Black!"

Sirius turned slightly pink, then gave her a cheeky smile. "But you wouldn't love me if I was mature and stiff like most people my age."

Madam Rosmerta just smiled, shook her head, and turned to get the drinks. "Here you boys go, four butterbeers."

They all thanked her and drank. James was the first to finish. "I'll be right back." He said setting his mug down wiping his mouth and walking away.

"Okay," Sirius said, laughing at something or another. Then he stopped suddenly. "Oh, no," he turned to the remaining Marauders. "He's going to ask Lily"

* * *

"Hey, Eva-"James started, but stopped halfway through. The first thing he noticed when making it to Lily's table- no second thing, the first was her beautiful fiery red hair- was that someone had their hand on top of her's, and that hand belonged to a guy.

Shocked, but trying not to show it, James looked to see who it was. 6th year, Brad McCoy looked at James, then shifted his hand with Lily's so their fingers were laced and their arms hung between them.

Lily looked at Brad, smiled, then looked where he was looking. James tore his gaze from Brad and looked at her.

Lily stared at James, this is when the satisfactory part of her plan kicks in. It's also the part where someone's feelings were torn apart. And so far only one had happened. Why didn't she feel better about this?

"Did you want something, Potter?" she stared into his eyes, the eyes that were usually laughing with happiness and full of love, now just showed pain. She had finally done something to make him stop asking. Why didn't she feel better?

"Um..." he gulped. "I just wanted to say... nice shirt." He hesitated for a minute, then left. Lily watched his retreating back, feeling worse than before. Maybe she shouldn't have said yes to Brad's invitation.

Wait a minute, was she feeling sorry for _Potter_? It was his fault. If he didn't keep bugging her, this would have never happened.

_But he never looked like that before...

* * *

_

James walked back to the counter where the Marauders were waiting, his mouth half-open and his eyes showed sadness. Thankfully his friends only saw the shock on his face.

When he plopped down the question he didn't want to answer was asked. "What happened?"

Now he had to give an answer. The answer that only happened in his worst dreams, but now it was happening half way across the room. "She has a boyfriend."

That night, Lily and Brad sat up all night talking. They sat close by each other in front of the fire. They talked about nothing, they talked about everything, and Lilt was surprised when the topic of James came up.

"What's up with the Potter guy and you?" he asked. It wasn't the question that surprised her, it was the sadness she felt when she thought of the answer.

"He just had a small crush on me a while ago and I guess he still hasn't gotten over it." She shrugged. After that came silence, and it wouldn't have been so uncomfortable if she didn't feel like someone was watching her. "I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to go to bed." She stood up, and he stood up with her.

Lily was relieved that the odd watching feeling was gone when she made it to the girls' steps.

She stopped when she felt Brads hand on her hand. Turning she stared into his grey eyes. He stared back. Then he started to lean forward. He's going to kiss me, Lily thought. He leaned closer and closer, his hand still on hers. _He is the same height as Potter._ Lily mused as he came closer. _And why am I thinking of Potter when Brad's lips are inches from mine?_

She could feel his breath on he face. Less than an inch away and Lily turned her cheek, just in time for his lips to hit it. Then he let go of her hand. "Good night." She said turning away before he could say anything.

_Why did I turn? He wanted to kiss me, why didn't I let him. Why was I thinking of Potter?_

She shook her head forgetting about all of that. She would let Brad kiss her some time. She wouldn't turn away. _I'm going to let him kiss me_, she thought.

_...But she never did._

**A/N- i just noticed when rereading this that there is now dicription of Brad. try to make one up by youself. i hope u liked it. please review, and i promise the next chapter will come soon, and it will have james and lily getting together, and that will be the last chapter, (told u it was short). once again please please R&R. and i thank all my first reviewers.**


End file.
